Protective or hazardous duty garments are used in a variety of industries and settings to protect the wearer from hazardous conditions such as heat, fire, smoke, cold, sharp objects, chemicals, liquids, fumes and the like. Such protective or hazardous duty garments are often used in adverse conditions, such as in the presence of high temperatures, smoke, chemicals, vapors and the like. However, existing garments may not provide sufficient protection from harmful vapors.